100th Quarter Quell
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: This year the tributes have to face their biggest fear with another tribute in the arena! Will the Capitol have two victors or will they throw a twist in there?
1. Chapter 1

_100th Quarter Quell_

_This year all tribute will have to face their biggest fear with another tribute as a reminder that every citizen faced their fears with everyone else during the Dark Days._

* * *

_Turner Pollen's, Head Gamemaker, POV_

I am ushered into President Aqua's office. She sits at her desk, looking at the arena plans I had sent her a week before.

"You wanted to speak to me, madam?"

"Yes Pollen, I want you to explain how this Quarter Quell is going to work. How are we going to find out their fears?"

"We have files on the citizens telling everything about their lives, ma'am."

"What about pairing them with another tribute?"

"We are pairing them with someone that has a completely opposite personality and they are forced keep together through neck cuffs."

The president thinks this over for a few minutes. I stand there waiting. I feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck.

"Yes but what if one of them dies and the other lives?"

"Well that's the fun part. The other has to avenge the death before the neck cuff sends a deadly shock to the live tribute."

"Interesting, but what happens to the last two?"

"Well that's the interesting part, ma'am."

"Before you tell me, sit down and my Avoxes will get us some tea. Katniss, Peeta, get the tea."

The tongueless rebels nodded and left the room. I remember how they caused quite a stir twenty five years ago when Katniss and a few other tributes broke out of the arena. Shame some died. But we still have the famed Mockingjays. Right where they belonged, as servants to the Capitol.

* * *

**Okay so here's the application, you have to PM me the application otherwise I will not use them:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

History:

Personality:

Weapon:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Romance:

Family:

Friends:

**Okay that's it! PM me the application!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sea Jackson, District 12, age 13**_

I wake up well past dawn, sweating from my nightmare. They've gotten progressively worse ever since I left Mom and went to live with Mallory. Tonight's was the same as usual. I'm on in the floor, curled up in pain and crying while Mom kicks my rib cage repeatedly in a drunken rage while screaming that I deserved to die in the Hunger Games. As usual, it's my two biggest fears wrapped into one dream.

I start getting dressed before the Peacekeeper gets here. Who knows when he'll get here. They come so unexpectedly that you have to be prepared. I wonder if Mom will be in the crowd, betting as usual. I scold myself for thinking about her at a time like this.

The Peacekeeper is here and Mallory, her family, and I are led to the square. Mallory and I are placed among the 13 year olds. Mallory squeezes my hand for reassurance. I breath slowly, so I won't freak out.

Alice Wether, the District 12 escort, is currently talking. She looks like an Alice In Wonderland with a flouncy blue dress, stockings, and complete with a White Rabbit. It's really scary.

I watch as Alice reaches into the girls' bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. I forget to breathe for a few seconds as Alice reads the name on the slip.

"Sea Jackson!"

Sea Jackson

Sea Jackson.

I'm facing my biggest fear already.

_**Luke Cole, District 12, age 15**_

I'm getting nervous by the minute. My hands are shaking as scrub them with the freezing water. I hate that the rebellion failed. I heard that they rebuilt District 12 and moved all rebels

into the area. Now we are escorted everywhere and our houses are searched every week. There's no electricity anywhere except during important announcements and the Hunger Games. And the fence but it's already heavily guarded. Why did the Capitol have to capture the rescue team that was to save Peeta? Why did Katniss surrender? Was it to save Peeta? Or her cousin Gale?

There's a knocking at the door and it's the Peacekeeper that's going to take us to the reaping. He checks us in and leads us into the town square. I am separated from my parents and shoved into a crowd of 15 year old kids who I have no desire to be near.

The Alice character is amusing like every year. She calls out the girl's name and it's a thirteen year old girl that does not look like she should be from District 12. She's got black hair and really blue-green eyes. Odd. Anyway she slowly marches up to the stage with the Peacekeepers surrounding her. I'm not sure if Alice is freaking her out, someone in the audience, or because she was reaped because she's almost as pale as a ghost.

Anyway Alice reaches into the boy bowel and pulls out a name.

"Luke Cole!"

I'm now glad I don't have any friends.

_**Arwen Harper, District 11, age 17**_

I see 9 year-old Bruno in the crowd standing as far as he can from his insane mother. I wave to him and smile. He smiles back.

That poor child. His father died a while ago when someone accidentally killed him while working in the fields. I never heard the right story. But since Bruno lives right next door to me, I helped them out. Bruno's like a little brother to me and it hurts me when he comes over after his mother abuses him. I wish Father was still alive. If only he didn't die, maybe he could have adopted Bruno. Well you can't wish for things that'll never happen.

The Capitol escort, Genie Wary, walks up to the stage. He's basically a blueberry on steroids. Huge muscles and blue skin. Charming.

He's reaching into the bowel and I grow nervous. What if my name's picked? Who will look after Bruno? Don't think that. You're going to jinx yourself.

"Arwen Harper!"

I jinxed myself.

_**Gullie Fen, District 11, age 18**_

"Seaton, it's going to be alright. Not one of us is going to get reaped." Nerissa says, trying to calm our youngest brother down. Easy for her to say, she's not the one taking out the most tesserae and putting food on the table. I was more stressed out on my first reaping day than Seaton right now, who is on his third, because I had been taking out so much tesserae.

I pick up two of our smuggled apples and start to juggle them, distracting Seaton. He laughs as I 'accidentally' get hit with one of the apples. Well as long as he's laughing and distracted, then everything's alright.

There's knocking on the door and it's the Peacekeeper, coming to lead us to our death. I quickly shove the apples in the small cabinet behind me. I'm thankful that this is my last reaping and then I'll be free like my crippled brother, Ford. God, it's all because of him that I was forced to be head of the family. It doesn't help that our father disappeared right after Ford was paralyzed.

We are shoved into our little crowds and I see Marius standing in the 17 year olds section. He grins and points to the escort, Genie. Man, that guy is scary.

He calls out this girl's name and she trying to be brave while going up to the stage. She looks frail and a little like wheat with her gold-brown hair and blue eyes. Kind of looks like she should be in District 9. I could snap her in half. I'm taller, stronger, and tougher than her.

Genie goes over to the boys' bowl and pulls out a name.

"Gullie Fen!"

Maybe I'll never be free from the Hunger Games.

* * *

**First chapter! I hope you all liked them. Okay since you're the creators, I'm letting you guys choose who you want your tributes to be paired with. Don't worry, I don't need them until it's the arena because by that time I'll have all the tributes' POVs. Oh and here's the full list of tributes!  
**

**1  
Male: Alden James Farrell, 17, Seeker Draconis  
Female: Amethyst Bronze, 17, The Knife Throwing Expert**

2  
Male: Jasper Croft, 18, Chaos In Her Wake  
Female: Helena "Howl" Draconix, 12, incubiis

3  
Male: Carter Lewis, 17, TheSoldier115  
Female: Jane Louise O'Malley,  
12, fantasymoon1

4  
Male: Milo Anthony Hughes, 12, Seeker Draconis  
Female: Aquamarine(Aqua) Estrella, 16, The Knife Throwing Expert

5  
Male: Zak Mallen, 13, Mini Voice of Voicelessness  
Female: Zula Armini, Mini Voice of Voicelessness

6  
Male: Brett Skipper, 16, I am Kayla daughter of Apollo  
Female: Kindlette Torthins, 14, PrincessScissors

7  
Male: Axel Treefall, 18, writing-noobie  
Female: Gingerlily Rose, 18, Clovelycat

8  
Male: Alexander Marns, 15, Mini Voice Of Voicelessness  
Female: Lorelai, Rory,Gilmore, 16, CatosGirl

9  
Male: Rowan Jacobs, 14, PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1  
Female: Cathy Janie "C.J." Colt, 13, Would-You-Die-For-Me

10  
Male: Lash Artene, 15, Chaos In Her Wake  
Female: Lai Amana, 13, Mini Voice of Voicelessness

11  
Male: Gullie Fen, 18, JenneeGrace  
Female: Arwen Harper, 17, Narnian Pirate

12  
Male: Luke Cole, 15, Peace Love Owls  
Female: Sea Jackson, 13, I am Kayla daughter of Apollo

**Thanks to everyone who submitted one!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lai Amana, District 10, age 13_

I hug Kerlana, my little five year-old sister.

"Lai, where are you going?"

"I was chosen to go to the Capitol. You get to see me on television. But I might not come back. If I don't, then you're going to have to live with our neighbors."

"Are you going to be on the show that kids fall on and scream?"

"Yes, Ker, I am. I was chosen to go. But you can't go, you have to live with the neighbors, alright?"

Kerlana nods and hugs me tighter.

I can't believe that I'm leaving Kerlana behind. If I die, then she has no one left to love her. Our parents died in a stampede and we've been alone ever since. I want to win for her.

If I do die, I hope she doesn't see.

_Lash Artene, District 10, age 15_

My family barely got out before Varienne, Dash, and Torri come in for their goodbyes. Well I hope this one won't be as sad.

"Come on Lash, you can win this." Varienne said.

"Yeah, you're the best at smooth talking. You could just talk your way out of the arena!" Daze added.

"Yeah if only talking was a weapon."

"Oh don't start with us. You're lucky we came!" Torr exclaimed, signaling that I should shut up now before he sends me into the arena injured.

"Sorry, and if I don't come back, I want you guys to know, it's been fun pranking with you guys."

The Peacekeepers come to get them before they could say anything else. I take a look at their faces- hopefully it won't be the last one.

I wish talking was a weapon.

_C.J. Colts, District 9, age 13_

I sat there as my family comes in. When I wished they noticed me, I didn't mean they noticed me going to my death.

Lorelai looks like she's about to cry. I don't see why though. It's not like I mattered to her even though I'm her twin. The only one who care if I died would be Tallie but she died in a boating accident.

"We love you, C.J. Always remember that." my mother says as they are guided out of the room.

They probably won't watch me die.

_Rowan Jacobs, District 10, age 14_

My father comes into the room to say goodbye.

"Rowan, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. And your mom would be too."

"Thanks Dad." I answer nervously, confused by the sudden affection. Our relationship is very awkward.

"No matter what happens I love you son."

"Love you too, dad."

Well, it ended well for a relationship so awkward.

* * *

**Kind of short but yeah know, it's the goodbyes and they're only three minutes long. Anyway up next District 7 & 8! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Alexander Marns, District 8, age 15_

I look around the train as Peaches, our escort, leads us into the car. She babbles on about how fast the train goes and things like that. I really didn't care; all I want to do is go back home to my loving mother and father.

I look at my tribute partner, Lorelai. Even though she's older than me, I'm taller than her, standing at 6'2. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Peaches finally leaves the room after pointing to where our rooms were. Lorelai and I cautiously sit down and stare at each other.

"So it's Lorelai, right?" I broke the silence, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's Rory, I hate Lorelai." Lore- sorry Rory snapped at me.

"Okay then Rory, I'm sorry." I apologize.

The things you do to be kind to people.

_Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore, District 8, age 16_

I glare at my taller and younger district partner. He has black hair and amber eyes, an odd combination.

"So why did you volunteer?" he asked.

I could tell him that it was because I knew that my friend wouldn't have lasted the first minute of the games. Brianne isn't the most physical girl in the world, and I didn't want to watch her die, feeling as helpless as I did when Cedric, my older brother, died three years ago in the games.

I know realize that now Matthew, George, Fred, Ginny, Astor, and Cody know have to watch their sister die. And don't mention Brianne, Sydney, Neil, and Zuke have to too. They're like family, even though I've only known Zuke for a little while. I could tell my district partner all of that.

But instead I say, "Just because I wanted to save a friend's life."

No need to tell him my whole story.

_Axel Treefall, District 7, age 18_

I can't help but stare at Gingerlily. She's beautiful. I love the way her hair is always perfect and you're not quite sure if it's red or orange. Also the way her brown eyes light up and the fact that she has a few scattered freckles on her nose makes me think that she should be a Capitol citizen. She shouldn't even be in the districts especially District 1.

No one from District 1 is respectable, not since my brother died in the Games by the hand of the female tribute after he volunteered for me when I got reaped. That year's Games left me without a family as my dad had gotten drunk and fell into a wood shredder and my mother had a heart attack soon after. I'm still alive though just for Gingerlily.

Now if only I had the courage to tell her how I feel.

_Gingerlily Rose, District 7, age 18_

I peek at my district partner, Axel. He's very handsome, having black hair and blue eyes. I think I'll enjoy my time with him.

I turn to the window and think about my siblings and aunt. I hope Alec and Wisteria won't watch as I die in the Games. They don't deserve to watch my bloody and torn body being picked up from the ground. I hope that my death will be quick and simple just like that.

But it's not like I'll have a choice anyway.

* * *

**Okay so I know this was long overdue but I had a little writer's block. But I got inspiration from my friends! Anyway so today's my birthday and I felt like writing all of this. Also there's going to be a poll up after I finish all of the POVs to see who wins. So yeah bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Brett Skipper, District 6, age 16_

As I wait for the chariot rides to begin, I begin looking at the other tributes and their costumes.

District 1 had silver gladiator outfits on complete with capes. The girl looks very tough and fierce. Not someone you try to fight against in the arena. The boy is slightly less menacing but still has that determined look on him yet he looks like he doesn't want to be here. He kind of reminds me of me, we're both brave and both don't want to be here. I much rather be back home making fun of Peacekeepers with my friend, Hunter. I look down at my own outfit and compare it to theirs. Mine is just a silver suit and I have a train track around it with a little train on it.

I look back up and take a look at District 2. Their stylists must have thought that the more the Capitol sees of them, the better because the girl's wearing pretty much a golden bra and short shorts and she's freaking 12! The boy is wearing golden shorts but thankfully, he's 18. The stylists spray-painted gold on the visible parts of both tributes' bodies, highlighting their muscles from training. They are probably very outspoken people, the kind to make an impression unlike me. I'm the more silent type.

I don't have time to look around as the chariots start rolling.

It's time to show them that the silent can make a little impression.

* * *

_Kindlette Torthins, District 6, age 14_

I observe my opponents carefully. District 3 is wearing flashy wire-covered outfits. The girl is 12, tiny, and looks fragile. The boy is tall but seems shy. Their outfits aren't as bad as mine are as I'm a train conductor but my outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination. I'm used to it though; I used to be a secret prostitute in order to get more money for my family after my dad lost his job as mayor. It was hard to juggle school, factory work, and prostitution but it worked out. Now if I get back, I'll be so stinking rich that I won't ever go underground again.

I turned to look at the District 4 tributes. Their outfits of multiple shades of blue probably represented the oceans surrounding the District. The girl looked very tough and menacing. The boy had an innocent twelve-year-old exterior but had an insane look in his eyes. I make a mental note to stay away from him. And the girl too. They've been training for their whole lives while I've never trained. That's why I'm pretending to be a ditzy blonde and in the arena, I'll strike back. The chariot moves forward and I'm prepared for the Capitol.

Let's show them a ditz they'll never forget.

* * *

_Zak Mallen, District 5, age 13_

I stare at all the freakish things these people make us wear. And by people, I mean the Capitol. I mean look at us, we're exploding with electric shocks every two seconds. Poor Zula, her dress is really big and blinding a lot of people.

And look at District 7, they're just trees. Like every year, but this year, their leaves change colors making their costumes much more bearable. The boy is really menacing but the girl looks pretty nice. They look intelligent like me. I could get along with them.

District 8 is wearing a mixture of fabrics that complement the wearer. Both tributes look tough and ruthless killers but who knows. First impressions aren't everything.

Now that I see some of the competition, I'm kind of regretting that I volunteered. But I had to do it for Aaron who wouldn't have made it in these Games even though Mom and Dad both trained us just in case. The chariot lurches forward and we're are greeted with the cheers of the Capitol.

Time for Zak to make an impression.

* * *

_Zula Armin, District 5, age 12_

I notice that some stylists must be a little high because some outfits are insane. Of course, the Capitol rejoices in insanity.

I take a look at District 9. The boy, who looks pretty average compared to some of the other guys here, is a stalk of grain while the girl is a stunning Demeter, goddess of agriculture.

District 10 has both tributes as a cow and a cowgirl. The girl is like 13 and she's wearing some short shorts. The boy doesn't look promising in a cow's outfit but it's better to look like an idiot than a slut.

District 11 is dressed in peach colored outfits. Much better than looking like a peach. Both tributes are among the older part of the tributes. They look very determined.

District 12 is quite interesting. Both tributes have flames painted up their arms and legs. Then the boy is wearing a leather unitard while the girl was wearing a dress. The girl, who looked my age and nice, had a ring of fire around her head while the boy, who looked very stern, had a fiery headpiece on his head.

Our chariot is walking out.

Time for the Capitol to go insane over us.

* * *

_Not one of the best chapters, I'll admit. And I'm super sorry that I haven't actually updated in almost a month! But I'm back! School... ugh. Anyway enough of me. So I started on the Training chapter and I finished one POV and starting on another one. But I actually haven't decided on the arena because I have so many ideas! I'll figure out something. Maybe. Anyway hoped you enjoyed!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_ Milo Hughes, District 4, age 12_

Training, the second to last step before I get in the arena and kill. I smile and notice the tributes from 6 inch away from me slowly. Good...

I may seem like an innocent little boy but my inner me is much more gruesome than that. I have ... an obsession with blood. I developed this after I stabbed a bully with a piece of glass, watching him bleed to death.

I pick up a sickle and start hacking away at dummies, noticing the District 11 girl watching me cautiously. What's her problem?

I wasn't always like this, a murderous kid. I was a happy cheerful kid before I watched my mother, father, and sister get murdered in front of me because people believed that they and some other people were starting a rebellion. I was sent to a mental asylum for two years because of this. Now here I am, a volunteered Career with a fascination of blood and gore.

Let's hope the Games will change that.

* * *

_ Aquamarine "Aqua" Estrella, District 4, age 16_

I think that my District partner is deranged. He enjoys watching reruns of last year's Games as the District 1 male tortured the District 7 female. It's disturbing, the way he eagerly watches. And he's 12!

Well I'll find a way to kill him off early.

"Hey District 4! Move over!" a little girl with short red hair, like the color of mine, yells at me. I turn toward her, knives in my hands. I notice that she's from District 5.

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you, District 5. I've been training far longer than you have. I was training far above the kids in my age division. And watch you're back in the arena, I might come an get you."

"Well at least try to learn my name."

"Why would I care twerp?"

Before she could answer, the boy from District 12, who was standing near us, leads District 5 away. Good, maybe I can finally train here.

Everyone should know that when I play, I play hard.

* * *

_ Carter Lewis, District 3, age 17_

I notice the District 12 boy and District 5 girl talking to each other. I decide to listen in on them. I go over to the fire starting station where they are.

"Why did you take me away from her? I could have taken her!"

"Because I don't think you could have fought a Career, you're 12, Zula. Be realistic."

"Why do you care about me? I can tale care of myself."

"There's a 4.45% chance that you're my partner in this. I don't want a Career on my tail."

"Well it's 4.45% chance so I don't think that's going to happen. I am not going to be your partner in these Games. Now goodbye." Zula huffs, walking away. I decide to take a chance and talk to the boy from Twelve.

"Hello?" I walk up to him, "I'm Carter Lewis, District 3. You are?"

"Hello Carter, I'm Luke Cole, District Twelve." He holds out his hand and I hesitantly shake it, raising my eyebrows at his last name. Cole? Really?

"What's the matter?" He asks, noticing my expression.

"Oh nothing."

He shrugs and turns away to start a fire. I stand there nervously until I blurt out "Will you be my ally?"

Now it's his turn to raise his eyebrows at me. "Why do you want me in an alliance with you?"

"Well you seem smart and brains are much better than brawn." I say quickly, to save myself from humiliation.

Luke thinks it over and then holds out his hand again, showing that I now have an ally. I shake his hand and leave Luke alone to train.

Maybe I have a chance of winning now.

* * *

_ Jane Louise O'Malley, District 3, age 12_

I take notice of all the tributes at the knife throwing station. Some of the tributes (cough District 9 girl cough) are completely missing the target. Of course I'm not perfect either but at least I'm hitting the targets.

I stop throwing knives for a bit and go to lunch. At lunch, I notice how the District 4 boy and I look alike. We both have short blonde hair that looks almost white and fair skin. The only difference is our eyes. His are grey and mine are green. Wow, that's scary.

I notice the Careers staring at me like a piece of meat. I glare back at them an march over there.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you staring at me like I'm something to eat, huh? I don't think the others appreciate you staring at them like that." I snarl in the District 2 boy's face.

"What's it to you, 3? You're only twelve. You're not even going to make it past bloodbath." 2 spits in my face.

"Well 4 is twelve and he's a Career. Why aren't you staring at him like he's a meal?"

"Because unlike you, 3, I have actually trained for this. Unlike you, you brat."

I become furious at this and pin District 4 up to the wall. He just stares at me with his grey eyes, not blinking at all. No emotion appears on his face.

"I am not a brat. I am better than you! I have feelings unlike you!" I yell out as Peacekeepers drag me off of him.

I am determined that I will hunt each and every Career down.

* * *

**Finally I actually updated! I know it's been forever since I updated this and I wanted to before I left for a school trip in the Capitol. No not that Capitol. :) The Washington D.C. kind of Capitol. So next up is Districts 2 &1 then the arena! I think I've decided on my arena. So be prepared for that! **

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	7. Chapter 7

Letha Medea, New Head Gamemaker

I start writing down the tributes' scores so that the President may approve them before I give them to Hector. I'm glad that I'm the new Gamemaker. Shame that Turner died mysteriously by a falling piano...

Anyway I begin to write the tributes scores and what they did down.

1  
Male: Alden James Farrell (17)  
Score: 9  
What they did: He showed excellent usage of a scythe and did well with a lance.

Female: Amethyst Bronze (17)  
Score: 8  
What they did: Handled a blowgun well, was okay with a spear

2  
Male: Jasper Croft (18)  
Score: 9  
What they did: Showed his abilities with spear, lance, an mace

Female: Helena "Howl" Draconix (12)  
Score: 10  
What they did: Showed her skill in using long range weapons coated in poisons

3  
Male: Carter Lewis (17)  
Score: 7  
What they did: Used a sword

Female: Jane Louise O'Malley  
(12)  
Score: 7  
What they did: Threw knives

4  
Male: Milo Anthony Hughes (12)  
Score: 0  
What they did: Just stood there and stared at us

Female: Aquamarine(Aqua) Estrella (16)  
Score: 8  
What they did: Threw knives with excellent accuracy

5  
Male: Zak Mallen (13)  
Score: 6  
What they did: Slashed a dummy up with a dagger

Female: Zula Armini (12)  
Score: 6  
What they did: Threw knives

6  
Male: Brett Skipper (16)  
Score: 7  
What they did: Showed us his speed and hand to hand combat

Female: Kindlette Torthins (14)  
Score: 6  
What they did: Threw knives

7  
Male: Axel Treefall (18)  
Score: 8  
What they did: Threw axes

Female: Gingerlily Rose (18)  
Score: 7  
What they did: Threw slightly smaller axes than her partner

8  
Male: Alexander Marns (15)  
Score: 7  
What they did: Used a crossbow

Female: Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore (16)  
Score: 8  
What they did: Used a whip and a blowgun

9  
Male: Rowan Jacobs (14)  
Score: 6  
What they did: Used a sword and shield

Female: Cathy Janie "C.J." Colt (13)  
Score: 5  
What they did: blowgun with poison darts

10  
Male: Lash Artene (15)  
Score: 6  
What they did: Used a quarterstaff and made traps

Female: Lai Amana (14)  
Score: 6  
What they did: Blowgun

11  
Male: Gullie Fen (18)  
Score: 8  
What they did: Used a spear

Female: Arwen Harper (17)  
Score: 8  
What they did: Used a battle axe

12  
Male: Luke Cole (12)  
Score: 5  
What they did: played with traps and hand to hand combat with knife

Female: Sea Jackson (13)  
Score: 6  
What they did: Used a trident

Okay so now that's finished. So now there need to be 4 blowguns, 2 swords, 1 trident, several knives, a whip, stuff for traps, a quarterstaff, some spears, and of course, the survival stuff.

Now to submit the improved arena model to the President. That bumbling idiot, Turner, had a storybook arena that would make the tributes laugh. I want to make the tributes terrified in the arena so I'm going to use what they love the most- their homes. Now to check up on those mutts. This is going to be the best year ever. I smirk and drain the rest of my wine.

* * *

**Yay I actually updated twice this week. I'm good. :) Anyway this is for the scores that I forgot to put and decided to put it in it's own chapter. A lot of the scores were based on what I thought they did and what some of you guys said. By the time I got to around District 6, I got sick of the many knives throwers and blowgun users. Oh well. Actually the best private session was Milo's because it was easy to do. Anyway I have a poll on my profile to see who's the crowd favorite and may be who's going to win ;) We'll see. Amyway Rowen (D9) is first with two votes, Jasper (D2), Milo (D4), Zak (D5), Zula (D5), Lash (D10), and Arwen (D11) are tied for 2nd with one vote. So choose your tributes people! Right now you can choose two people but I may change that to 5. Anyway that's all so adios! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Jasper Croft, District 2, age 18_

I lazily pull a thread off of my white tuxedo. Why can't these things be quicker? I watch as my District partner finishes her interview and prepare myself for mine.

"Please welcome to the stage, Jasper Croft, your District 2 male!" Hector Flickerman, Caesar Flickerman's son, yells for the Capitol crowd to hear. This year, Hector's color is electric yellow, making him look like a highlighter. I walk on stage, making myself look confident like my mentor told me to.

"Hello Jasper! How are you tonight?"

"I'm feeling great tonight, Sunshine Face."

"Good, now how is your home life?" Hector says, letting the insult slide by.

"Well my mother is a cleaner for the mayor and I had two friends back at home." I don't mention how we live in the slums and I was offered a position in the training academy.

"And what are their names?"

"Silve and Rofall, they're twins and I'm dating Silve."

I hear the Capitol crowd awe at this. Good they are like putty in my hands.

"And what did Silve say to you at the goodbyes?"

"She said that she believed in me and I'll win these Games."

"And yes you will. What about that 9? "

"I have a lot of strengths for the arena. Everyone has to watch out for me."

"I'm sure they will!" The buzzer rings. "Ladies and gentlemen, your District 2 tribute, Jasper Croft!" I am led behind the curtains so that idiot girl from District 3 can be interviewed. I can't wait to kill her in the arena, just imagining her screams of terror as I slaughter her is soothing.

Well my interview went well. I'm going to receive a lot of sponsors.

_Helena "Howl" Draconix, District 2, age 12_

"Please welcome your District 2 tribute, Helena Draconix!" I walk out there wearing the silver dress my stylist forced me into. Needless to say, he now has long claw marks down his face and teeth marks in his arms and back. The Capitol doctors have a lot of work to do to fix him up.

"Please call me Howl. I hate Helena. It's too proper for me."

"So you're a tomboy, then?" Hector asks, making the Capitol crack up, for some unknown reason.

I smile "Well if your father, sister, and brother are victors, you have to be a tomboy."

"That must be very true. Now Howl, I must ask, what did your family say to you before you left?"

"They told me to win and that they were proud of me for volunteering. Also that I'm going to be the youngest victor." Not mentioning the threat of disowning me if I die, but you know, that's a minor detail.

"I see. Well may the odds be ever in your favor. Howl Draconix, everyone!"

No, Hector, may the odds be ever in the other tributes' favor. I don't need it.

_Alden James Farrell, District 1, age 17_

This silver tuxedo is itchy. Must. Not. Scratch.

"Please welcome Alden James Farrell, your District 1 tribute!"

I walk up and stand next to Hector. Highlighter yellow is a slightly disturbing color on him. Niall would have had a great time up here laughing about it. Too bad I don't have that kind of spirit. I mindlessly answer the questions until Hector asks one particular question.

"So Alden, you're very handsome. Do you have any girlfriends at home?"

"Well Hector, I do love someone back home. But he's not a girl." Why did I say that? I should be paying attention.

"Oh and who is this person?"

I swallow nervously. It's now or never. "Well it's the person I volunteered for at the reapings. My best friend, Niall."

"Oh, and does Niall know that you love him?"

"No sir, no one knew until now."

"Well then you have to win these Games to get back home to him, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

The buzzer rings and I am led off the stage.

Well that was a interesting way to tell everyone you're gay.

_Amethyst Bronze, District 1, age 17_

"Everyone please welcome Amethyst Bronze, your District 1 tribute!" Hector yells out, starting the interviews off with the best tribute ever. Me, of course, in case you didn't know.

I walk out and all the Capitol people clap and scream for me in my amazing pink dress. Hector calms everyone down and we begin the interviews.

"So Amethyst, how are you doing?"

"I am feeling great Hector. I can't wait for these Games to begin!"

"Well I think I speak on behalf of all of the Capitol that we are excited to see you in the Games! So how well do you think you'll do in the Games?"

"I know I'll win! I'm prepared to conquer everyone in these Games!"

"Well you're quite confident, aren't you, Amethyst?"

"Well I have the ability to win, so why shouldn't I be confident?"

The crowd claps and yells for my confidence. I blow a kiss toward someone in the crowd as the buzzer goes off.

"Amethyst Bronze, your District 1 female tribute!"

I'll show Hector; I'll win!

* * *

**Sorry guys for the wait! I've been insanely busy! Midterms are coming up :/ Anyway the Games start next chapter! If you haven't chosen a tribute for your tribute to pair up with yet, then please do! I'll update the pairs on my profile! Thanks!**


End file.
